Please Don't
by Moubag
Summary: Akito loves Ikki but Ikki doesn't all like Akito. That's what Akito knows and thinks of him. He tries to make Ikki like him more, will it work?


Akito just got out from the hospital; he misses Ikkih more than ever. But Akito wants to know who Ikki likes, or is Ikki just lying to him? It's the 2nd of July and they have school tomorrow.

'Ohh I want to know who he likes!' Akito thought

'Then go ask him if you want to know so badly.' Agito said interfering

'But he won't tell me. He knows I like him.'

'Then get someone else to find out'

'That's a great idea! You ask him who he likes, you don't like him and he doesn't like you so it'll work.'

'Oh thanks, but he won't tell me, I don't like him and he doesn't like me, so why would he tell me?'

'Oh just go ask already!'

'Ok fine if you want to know.' Akito switched the eye patch to Agito. Agito walked around the house trying to find Ikki. And not surprising, Agito found him in the bathroom wasting toilet paper…again.

"Oh it's you what do you want?" Ikki asked facing Agito dead straight.

"Who do you like?" Agito asked

"What?"

"You heard me. Who you like?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me."

"But you know who I like."

"I do?"

"Yeah… I like you and Akito."

"Then why did you lie to Akito."

"I just didn't want him to know."

"Well know he knows, he's not sleeping."

"What!?!"

"You have some kind of problem?"

"So he asked you to ask me if I liked someone."

"Yeah pretty much."

'Agito why'd you tell him?'

"Cause he wanted to know like you wanted to know if he like someone else or not."

"Can I talk to him?" Agito switched the eye patch over to Akito.

"What do you want?" Akito asked nervously spinning his thumbs. Ikki didn't answer he walked to Akito close and gabbed his hair backwards.

"Ow! Why'd—"Ikki pulled Akito close for a kiss. Akito gasped for air trying to break out of Ikki's grip on his arms. Ikki pushed Akito to the ground hitting his head hard on the ground. Slipping his hand under his shirt.

"Ikki! Stop it! Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can't wait." With a slight pinch on Akito's nipples' making him arch his back. Ikki slipped off Akito's pants and gave him a squeeze. Akito gasping for breath and words to come out. Ikki tied Akito's arms behind his back and spreading his legs wide open for a clear view of his body.

"No… what are you going to do? No… stop…"

"I can't stop, you're mine now." Ikki bit Akito's nipple, Akito let out a yelp of pain. Ikki sliding his fingers in Akito. And thrusting his cock in him. Akito still gasping for breath was helpless, unable to move, talk of even make a peep. Akito painfully trying to talk and move but didn't work. Ikki thrusting in Akito hard keep him helpless and unable to fight back. With a tight pinch on his nipples causing Akito to faint in tears. Ikki picked up Akito and bought him to his room. Gently Ikki placed the baby shark on the bed covers. Ikki now regretting his actions towards Akito. He is now feeling the pain Akito is feeling.

Ikki's stroking Akito's hair as he sleeps in tears. Ikki left his room and went to his own room. The night passed quickly for him.

_**The Next Morning**_

Ikki woke to his alarm clock. He went to check on Akito. He found Akito still sleeping.

"Akito! Akito wake up, we'll be late for school." Ikki called while shaking Akito.

"Hmmm… No don't leave me… no please…Ikki…"

"Hey Akito wake up already. We'll be late."

"Hmm what? Oh OK. Whhaaa!!"

"What!?!"

"Oh nothing, I'll get ready now."

"Yeah you have five minutes. Are you OK?"  
"You mean from last night? Yeah I'm fine. I just wish you would have stop when I wanted you to."

"Sorry baby. I'm going down."

"Hey Agito? Did you feel anything from last night?"

'No, why? Did he do something?"

"Just wondering."

'You're lying. I know you are. I knew it, he raped you didn't he?'

"No… well yes but also no."

'Then why didn't you switch to me!?!'

"I couldn't! He tied my arms behind my back. And even if they weren't tied up I could barely even breathe so I couldn't move."

'Whoa that's harsh. Maybe I shouldn't have let him talk with you. He needs a lesson.'

"Well if you wanted to you can cause you know he loves you and he won't fight you."

'Yeah I will.'

"You'll have a hard time walking. Do you want to stay home today?"

'Sure. I'm sleeping, you do what you want.'

"I'm going out, want anything?"

'Yeah a coffee.'

"I never knew you drank coffee."

'Well where do you think I get all my energy from?'

"Good point OK I'll get you one."

Akito left the room and went out to get food. He told Ikki and the others he wouldn't be at school. Ikki was afraid he'd get lost so he put a GPS chip on his sweater, pants and shoes. Akito thought he was way too paranoid. He left to do the groceries. On the way he thought of what he would buy.

"What should I buy? I'll buy something for everybody. Ok now Ikki like rice omelets, Kazu likes egg omelets, Onigiri likes… everything and Buchaa likes everything too."

_**Bump**_

"Whoa, watch man." The guy in the red hat said grabbing Akito's sweater.

"Whoa he's a cutie, should we have some fun?" One of his friends said.

"OK, let's have fun." All the friends surrounded Akito and one hit the pressure point on this neck and he fainted. With a thud he hit the floor and he was picked p. When he woke up he was stripped naked and in a dark cold room. He could barley move himself. His vision was blurry he felt chains on his wrists and ankles.

"I see you have woken up, dear baby." The gang leader said.

"Who are you?" Akito asked nervously as the man approached him.

"Quick aren't we now? I'm Luke. And you are my toy from now on. Let's have fun." Luke said reaching to Akito's body. Akito pushed him furiously.

"Now, now don't be scared. If you do as I say you won't get hurt in the least bit." He grabbed his hair and pulled him up to his feet. He then grabbed the fight arm chain a dragged him out the room. Akito then found himself in a nice warm fancy room. Luke threw Akito on the bed and jumped on him. He hooked the chains to each wooden pole on the bed. He rubbed Akito's nipples and grabbed his cock hard. He slipped a little stick inside and put a vibrator in his ass.

"No… stop it, no don't!! Hiyyaa!!"

"Don't disobey your master. You need to be tamed. Let's start. _Wee-Whoop _Come on, our toy needs to be tamed." Four of his friends skated in the room. Each unhooking the chains and grabbed a limb. They each played with his body. One had Akito suck his cock. Two of them had their cocks in his ass and the last one was pinching his nipples. Akito was being raped and he was helpless. He wanted out but he couldn't do anything, he could only wait for Ikki to save him from the torture. It finally finished, Akito lying on the bed all sticky and wet fainted in pain. He was brought to the bathroom. And the was in the shower going for a wash by Luke. He wanted to move but his body was half dead, he couldn't move. Luke wanted fun and touched Akito a bit and raped him. He fist him many times in the ass. Poor Akito helpless and cold. He was brought to the bedroom and was placed to sleep. With one chain on this leg he fell asleep. He woke up the next morning to remember he was raped last night. And to Luke bringing in food for him.

"Finally woke up, you've been sleeping for twelve hours. Here eat up." Akito said nothing and stared at the food. "I didn't do anything to it or did you loose your appetite?

"Why are you feeding me? Don't you want be to obey you more?"

"I do but everybody needs to eat. So eat." Akito only ate the bread and the muffin, he left everything else alone.

"Why not eat the soup? It's good."

"I don't feet like it."

"Well go to sleep I have big plans for tomorrow." Akito slid in bed and went to bed. As he thought of the bread.

Akito woke to the touches on his body and voices of laughter. Akito's eyes burst open of tight grips on hi arms and legs. He knew he was being raped again.

"Ah, he has woke let your fun begin now." Luke said with a smirk at Akito's direction.

"Do you have a gag?" A man said.

"Yeah sure. Here." The man stuffed the gag in Akito's mouth and began to thrust in him without a start. Akito's arms were held behind him, this man wanted to see him in pain. Akito began to feel hopeless. Akito just rather die. The man thrusting in Akito keeping him helpless to move or do anything. Akito heard a alarm clock and the man pulled out. He removed the e cycle of the day, same thing over and over again. Until Akito fainted and was brought to bed for the night. Akito woke up in the middle of the night to talk with Agito. Removed the gag and paid Luke money. Then another man came and did the same thing. That was the

'Agito are you awake?' Akito asked in his mind.

'Well now I am. What do you want now?' Agito answered.

'I need help to…'

'To what?'

'To get out of what?''

'This place. I don't think you feel anything, but I've been raped for the day. I need to get out of here, Ikki hasn't come yet. I can't take it anymore.'

'Then switch to me.'

'It'll hurt allot though'

'Just do it.' Akito switched the eye patch over and Agito got up from bed.

'It's your turn to sleep now, leave it to me.'

'OK if you say so. But it will hurt you.'

'OK I get the point already, just sleep I can tell you're not sleeping well.'

Agito walked around the room looking for the clothes, to find the hidden under the bed.

"Now what are you doing?" Luke said grabbing Agito's hair. "Hey your eye looks different, did something happen to you?"

"No." Agito answered.

"Good because I'm in for some fun." Luke grabbed Agito's arms and tied them behind his back and gave his nipples tight squeezes. Luke began to thrust in him leaving Agito to understand what Akito meant by it would hurt allot. It was quick, Luke stopped pretty soon. Luke left Agito in the room, Agito got dressed and got up to get out but he couldn't

_**Ikki**_

"Man I wonder where is the shark? Hey, Kazu I'm going to look for Akito." Ikki shouted and ran out the door. He had the GPS in his watch so it would easy to find Akito. Ikki followed the GPS to find he was in a old abandoned ware house and in the basement. He walked around the building and went ever room to find Agito was at the very top room.

"And what do we have here?" Ikki said looking at Agito.

"…" Agito said nothing.

"Oh whatever. Come on, we got to get out of here, I already know what happened. So don't say anything. And switch back would ya?"

"Ikki…" Akito said painfully.

"There is nothing wrongs so you're OK. Just rest." Ikki ran back home with Akito in his arms and set him to sleep for the night. Ikki wanted to touch but had to let it go. And not do it. Days passed since and the two were happy with each other.


End file.
